The Rest of Us: First Light
by RiviiWraith
Summary: We all know the story of 'The Last of Us', and we followed Ellie and Joel for the whole ride. We know their story.. but what about the other survivors? New people and a new story, that will take you places you've never thought of. Join the 1st Scouter Squad on a journey that will change their lives forever. Rated M for swearing, gore, depression, and adultery. BEING REWRITTEN


**Chapter 1**

It started after the events that took place in _The Last of Us_.The world's most hidden secrets, revealed. The forgot past and flames long since burnt out, now burning once again at full strength. It all starts with a group of kids, no older than 17. We start now with said group with its leader, his girlfriend, and a horde of infected, now are about to cross paths. What happens next is for you to read.  
 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from The Last of Us, nor any other references that will be made. This is my first Fanfic, so reviews would be helpful.**_

Anon POV

Chase Ripley was on what he supposed was another slave mission with his girlfriend Lilly Caroline, to the old power station called Tokai nuclear power station in Japan. They expected nothing of the mission, after all when you're the smartest guy on the entire island, you wouldn't anyway.

But this time was different. Chase decided to break the silence, "I don't like this. Listen…" Everyone stops for a minute and listens… to absolutely nothing.

"Chase, no offence, but I don't fucking hear anything." says his rather impatient girlfriend.

"Yea neither do I, but isn't that the point? Now that I think of it, we haven't seen any infected in a while either." Adria usually doesn't agree with Chase so this sudden agreement shocked him a bit as they stand just outside the power plant's gates,

"Look let's just get this done so we can go back to camp and enjoy some real peace and quiet for once." All agree with Chase's statement, but they had no idea of what waits for them inside the power plant.

Lilly POV  
As predicted, nothing happened as we entered the power plant. Chase was the head of scouting for the camp. He's 5'7 with short brown hair, and bleached tips. He's currently wearing his black trenchcoat with a black tee that's torn at the bottom. He's got on black jeans and his famous black fedora. I am head of expansion and supplies for the camp and that nimrod's girlfriend. I stand proudly at 5'6 with long, wavy chestnut brown hair. Me and Chase are usually mistaken for siblings but one kiss straightens that issue out, real quick. Chase had just turned 17 today, I turn 17 in about two months. Seeing how it's going to be on Christmas, you can imagine how excited I am.

Our teammates are some of the best of the best. We're also the youngest group of scouters, but still, we were better than any veteran. Chase's second in command, Rivii, is the most mysterious hunter out of all the survivors at the camp. He made up his name and won't tell us his real one. No one even knows what he looks like under his black robes. All we know is he has a deep cold voice and frost blue eyes to match, that practically glow when he's pissed. His presence alone scares most people shitless, his height helps. He stands at an intimidating 5'9, (we have some pretty small members). He uses a pretty long sword and his skills with said sword make him that much more intimidating. All that matters to us, however, is his skill with his weapons which he undoubtedly has. Rivii currently ranks number one kill count of any of the infected, and that's saying something seeing as Chase is second with 1462 kills on runners alone, which is why we were assigned Rivii as our elite. Rivii has been able to fit in thus far,and has saved our asses (especially Adria's) on multiple occasions, but he's still so mysterious.

Then there is my best friend Adria. Me, Adria, and Chase have known each other since we were little. We've literally grown up together. She is such a happy person, not quite 'super optimistic' but she's never pessimistic of any scenario we get stuck in. Though she may only be 5'5, she's pretty clumsy for a 16 year old. And before you ask, I am well aware that I gave you more info about Rivii then Adria and Chase, but there's a reason for it(HE'S _BADASS_ ).

"How much longer are we gonna stand here for?" I whine, so Chase retorts.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, the main reactor is just... over... there..." We slow to a dead stop, not believing the living nightmare in front of us. The reactor was filled to the brim with infected workers and civi's. Luckily they were only runners so the aren't powerful, but in hordes they become very dangerous.

"Stay quiet and kill your flashlight." Rivii startled us as he slowly approached a nearby runner. Before it even realized what was happening, Rivii had slit its neck wide open.

"I know the idea is to kill'em but, that's just gross." All but Rivii nodded in agreement with Adria. A couple of minutes later everything went to hell. Rivii fell to the floor just as a runner the turned and jumped on top of him. Chase had his revolver out in a second and a bullet in the runner's head the next.

"Thanks Chase."

"Don't mention it." Chase responded as he helped the now bleeding man up. Me and Adria were dumbfounded. I mean one of the greats, the god with blades, was almost just killed by a _runner!_ I mean out of all the different forms of the infected, _the weakest one_ had almost just _KILLED HIM!_ It just goes to show, even if you're a walking tank, never underestimate the infected.

We need out of here without a doubt, but we were too focused staring at what could be our appending death. Rivii had come out with only a small flesh wound, acting completely nonchalant but still clearly in pain.

While yes all but one infected form relies on specific senses, the runner is the one exception…. of course. So as you can probably imagine how screwed we _think_ we are. Rivii pulls out his sword and , get this, _it's on fire!_

"GET BACK" he yells, of course he would doubt our abilities when it comes to fighting since we usually let him handle everything.  
"Lill, take Adria and get out of here. Me and Riv can hold e'm off, **GO** " Chace yelled. His tone was serious and his eyes were ice cold. He's never got this loud or looked so serious about anything.

"You two better fucking survive so I can kick your asses for yelling at two girls." I tease, but Chace's face stays straight as he runs to Rivii's side.

Chace POV  
Lilly leaves with Adria and I turn back to see Rivii torching corpses and slashing anything else that moves. I pull out my rifle and switched to incendiary rounds,

"I got the 100 or so to the right, you get the rest on the left."

"Got it" Rivii responds. He burst into the horde on his designated side and started hacking and slashing away. I started firing every which way, on the catwalks, the underpasses, and just directly in front of me. About an hour or so later, we're still at, doing what we can to shorten the horde's size, but there are _so many_.  
"Chace! We need outta here fast!" Rivii startled me with his sudden outburst. I looked over at him to see the most frightening thing I had seen…. _ever_. Rivii's right arm was missing along with his left leg, the right half of his face is completely burnt.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I can't even comprehend how something like that could happen. It didn't make any sense, _what the hell happened?_ The only fire here is on… Rivii's… blade…

"Where's your sword?!"

"WE HAVE MORE PRESSING MATTERS THAN A FUCKING FLAMING PIECE OF METAL CHASE!" Rivii screams as he attempts to hobble toward me using a pipe as support.  
" _But how the hell are we going to get out of here?"_ I think to myself as a look around to see hundreds of hungry, bloodthirsty walkers surrounding us….

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
